J'ai choisi pour vous
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily fait un choix pour Hotch et comme elle est quelque chose de quitter sa maison qui se passe! Dû changer le classement en raison de la langue J'ai oublié que j'ai utilisé dans l'histoire. Donc noté T pour la langue!


Emily Prentiss a jamais senti aussi mal ou utilisés dans sa vie avant maintenant. She felt as if everything he has ever said to her was nothing but a lie. Elle se sentait comme si tout ce qu'il a dit à son n'était qu'un mensonge. She felt as if everything she told him he took as a joke. Elle se sentait comme si tout ce qu'elle lui dit qu'il a pris comme une plaisanterie. Well as of right now she was done with it. Ainsi que de ce moment, elle a été faite avec elle. She couldn't take it anymore and she would make .sure that he knew it. Elle ne pouvait plus le prendre et qu'elle ferait. Sûr qu'il le savait.

"You know what Hotch? "Vous savez ce que Hotch? Don't worry about choosing because I've just made the choice for you. Ne vous inquiétez pas le choix parce que je viens de faire le choix pour vous. Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Emily Prentiss said as she pulled open the door to his home and ran out into the rainy night. Allez au diable vous fils de pute! "Emily Prentiss dit-elle en ouvrit la porte de sa maison et a couru dans la nuit pluvieuse.

Emily jumped into her car and started it. Emily a sauté dans sa voiture et il a commencé. Even though she was crying she didn't give a thought to her safety. Même si elle pleurait, elle ne donne pas une pensée pour sa sécurité. She was hurting to much right now to think rationally. Elle avait mal à droite beaucoup plus maintenant de penser rationnellement. She peeled out of Hotch's driveway. Elle pelées de l'entrée Hotch. Had she been paying attention she would have seen the car that was coming down the road at a high rate of speed. Avait-elle été en accordant une attention elle aurait vu la voiture qui descendait la route à une vitesse élevée. She pulled out of the driveway and the next thing she sees is nothing but blackness. Elle sortit de l'entrée et la prochaine chose qu'elle voit n'est rien que du noir.

Emily doesn't feel any of the pain she felt before. Emily ne se sent pas de la douleur qu'elle ressentait avant. Now all she feels is relief from not having to deal with the pain of losing the man that holds her heart. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle ressent est le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire face à la douleur de perdre l'homme qui tient son cœur. She didn't really care right now if she lived or she died. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à l'heure actuelle, si elle a vécu ou elle est morte. She just wanted the pain to end. Elle voulait juste la douleur à la fin. Even though she saw nothing but blackness she heard everything that was going on around her. Même si elle ne voyait rien que du noir, elle entendit tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Well at least she heard someone yelling frantically but she couldn't tell who it was and she heard sirens. Right now she just wanted the world to go away and leave her in peace. Eh bien au moins elle a entendu quelqu'un crier frénétiquement, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qui elle était et elle a entendu les sirènes. En ce moment elle voulait juste le monde de s'en aller et laisser en paix.

Meanwhile Hotch was clueless as to what was going on out in front of his home. Pendant ce temps Hotch a été désemparés quant à ce qui se passait à l'avant de sa maison. After Emily had ran out of his house he went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower. He couldn't believe the mess he had made of his life. Après Emily a couru hors de sa maison, il alla droit à la salle de bain mais j'ai sous la douche. Il ne pouvait croire le gâchis qu'il a fait de sa vie. He didn't know why he told Emily that he needed time to think when he knew in his head and heart who it was that he wanted. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il a dit Emily qu'il fallait du temps pour penser, alors qu'il savait dans sa tête et le coeur qui c'était ce qu'il voulait. But now he didn't even get the choice. Mais maintenant, il n'a même pas eu le choix. His heart broke when Emily said what she did and ran out. Son coeur se brise quand Emily a dit ce qu'elle a fait et sortit en courant. He knew that he would never get the chance to make it right with her. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de faire droit avec elle.

Hotch punched the shower wall as he cursed his own stupidity. Hotch a frappé le mur de la douche comme il maudit sa propre stupidité. He knew that getting back with Hayley for Jack's sake wasn't even really a choice. Il savait que pour revenir avec Hayley pour l'amour de Jack n'était même pas vraiment un choix. It would do his son more harm than good to have his parent's back together when his dad loved Emily and Jack knew that Hotch loves Emily. Il ferait plus de mal de son fils que de bien à ses parents ont remis ensemble quand son père aimait Emily et Jack savait que Hotch aime Emily. He has asked on more than once occasion when Daddy and Miss Emly was going to start living together. Il a demandé à plus d'une fois l'occasion quand papa et Miss Emly allait commencer à vivre ensemble. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he realizes just how much he truly did love Emily and now he would never get the chance to tell her. Il laissa les larmes tombent de ses yeux comme il se rend compte à quel point il aimait vraiment Emily et maintenant il ne serait jamais la chance de lui dire. There was no way in hell Emily would ever let him explain what was going through his head at the time to her. Il n'y avait aucun moyen dans l'enfer Emily serait jamais laissé lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête au moment d'elle.

Meanwhile outside the police and paramedics had reached the wreck. Pendant ce temps en dehors de la police et les ambulanciers paramédicaux ont atteint l'épave. The paramedics were working frantically to revive Emily who had quit breathing. Les ambulanciers ont travaillé frénétiquement pour relancer Emily qui avaient cessé de respirer. She had several lacerations to her face and her leg was at an awkward angle. Elle avait plusieurs lacérations au visage et sa jambe a été à un angle maladroit. After they got her out of her car and onto a back board they put her on the stretcher and rushed her to the ambulance. Après ils se sortir de sa voiture et sur un panneau arrière ils la mettent sur la civière et la précipita à l'ambulance.

The police looked at her belongings but couldn't find anything saying who she was. La police a examiné ses effets, mais ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose en disant qui elle était. They looked to where her car looked to have come from and sighed. Ils avaient l'air de l'endroit où sa voiture semblait avoir viennent et soupira. One of the officers walked up the driveway while his partner arrested the guy who had hit the woman. As soon as the paramedics got her loaded into the ambulance they started the sirens and raced away to get the woman to the hospital. Un des officiers se promenait l'allée pendant que son partenaire a arrêté l'homme qui avait frappé la femme. Dès que les ambulanciers paramédicaux a obtenu son chargé dans l'ambulance, ils ont commencé les sirènes et a couru loin pour obtenir la femme à l'hôpital. Officer Richards shook his head and threw up a quick prayer that the woman would make it as he finished walking up to the house where it looked like the car was coming from. Agent Richards secoua la tête et jeta un rapide prière que la femme aurait-il comme il a terminé à pied jusqu'à la maison où il semblait que la voiture venait. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer hopefully. Il frappa à la porte et attendait quelqu'un pour répondre à espérer.

Hotch was just getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. Hotch était juste s'habiller quand il entendit frapper à la porte. His heart jumped and he hoped that it was Emily coming back. Son cœur a sauté et il espérait que c'était Emily revenir. He quickly buttoned up his pants and ran down the steps and to the door. Il a rapidement boutonna son pantalon et descendit les marches et à la porte. He didn't even bother looking to see who it was he just pulled open the door. Il n'a même pas la peine de chercher à voir qui c'était, il vient ouvrit la porte. When he saw a Police Officer on his doorstep his mouth dropped open. Quand il a vu un agent de police à sa porte la bouche ouverte chuté.

"Can I help you Officer?" Hotch asked. "Puis-je vous aider à officier? Hotch demandé.

"Hello, I'm Officer Richards and I was wondering if maybe you could answer a question for me?" Officer Richards said. "Bonjour, je suis agent de Richards et je me demandais si vous pourriez peut-être répondre à une question pour moi?" Agent de Richards.

Hotch nodded his head and Officer Richards said "Did you have company earlier by chance?" Hotch hocha la tête et agent de Richards a déclaré: «Avez-vous avoir de la compagnie plus tôt par hasard?"

Hotch looked at him shocked and said "Yes, I did. Hotch regarda choqué et dit: «Oui, j'ai fait. Why do you want to know?" Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir?

Officer Richards took in a deep breath and said "There was an accident right out in front of your house. Agent Richards a pris une profonde inspiration et dit: «Il y avait un droit d'accident à l'avant de votre maison. A dark haired woman's car was hit right in front of your house. femme aux cheveux sombres Une voiture a été touché juste en face de votre maison. The guy who ran into her admitted to speeding and he is drunk. We couldn't find any identification on her. Le gars qui a couru dans sa admis à la vitesse et il est ivre. Nous ne pouvions pas trouver une pièce d'identité sur elle. She was driving a red car. Elle était au volant d'une voiture rouge. Is that the woman who was here?" Est-ce la femme qui était ici? "

Hotch looked on the table by the door and saw Emily's purse and picked it up. Hotch regarda sur la table près de la porte et j'ai vu la bourse Emily et le ramassa. "Her name is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. "Son nom est agent spécial Emily Prentiss. And I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Et je suis agent de surveillance Hotchner Aaron spécial. We work in the BAU of the FBI. Nous travaillons dans le maintien du statu quo du FBI. Is she alright?" Est-elle bien? "

Office Richards looked down and then back up. Office Richards baissa les yeux et puis sauvegardez. "She is being rushed to George Washington Hospital. She was unconscious when the paramedics got her out of the car." «Elle est à la hâte à l'hôpital George Washington. Elle était inconscient lorsque les ambulanciers paramédicaux a obtenu son de la voiture."

Hotch paled and said "Alright I will go there then. Hotch pâlit et dit: «Très bien, je vais y aller alors. Thank you for letting me know. Je vous remercie de me le faire savoir. I will call the rest of our team." Je vais appeler le reste de notre équipe. "

Officer Richards nodded and said "Alright I will be along to see how she is doing later on." Agent Richards hocha la tête et dit: «Très bien, je serai le long pour voir comment elle va plus loin."

Hotch nodded and grabbed his keys and cell phone and rushed out to his SUV. Hotch hocha la tête et saisit ses clés et son téléphone portable et se précipita hors de son SUV. He jumped in and started his car and then peeled out of his drive way. Il sauta dans sa voiture et a commencé et puis pelées de son chemin en voiture. He had to go through his grass to get to the road because Emily's car was still blocking his driveway somewhat. Il a dû passer par son herbe pour se rendre à la route parce que la voiture était encore Emily bloquant sa voie d'accès peu. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial two for Dave. Il a sorti son téléphone cellulaire et cadran de vitesse a percuté deux pour Dave.

"Rossi." Dave answered. "Rossi." Dave répondu.

"Get the team to the hospital now! "Obtenir l'équipe à l'hôpital dès maintenant! Emily's been rushed to George Washington Hospital." Hotch said. Emily a été précipité à l'hôpital George Washington. "Hotch dit.

Hotch hung up without waiting on a reply and pushed on the gas pedal. Hotch raccroché sans attendre à une réponse et a poussé sur la pédale d'accélérateur. He got to the hospital five minutes later. Il a obtenu à l'hôpital cinq minutes plus tard. He got out of his car and ran inside. Il est sorti de sa voiture et a couru à l'intérieur.

"Emily Prentiss. "Emily Prentiss. Where is she? Où est-elle? The ambulance brought her in. She was in a car accident." Hotch said. L'ambulance a son po Elle était dans un accident de voiture. "Hotch dit.

The lady at the desk looked at Hotch and then typed something in. "The woman who was brought in by the ambulance that was in a wreck was taken to surgery. La dame à la réception regarda Hotch puis tapé quelque chose po "La femme qui a été introduite par l'ambulance qui a été dans une épave a été prise à la chirurgie. I can show you the way but I need some information first." Je peux vous montrer le chemin, mais j'ai besoin de quelques informations de première. "

Hotch just nodded and gave her the information she asked for. Hotch juste hoché la tête et lui a donné les informations qu'elle demandait. By the time that Dave, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and JJ got to the hospital the receptionist was ready to take Hotch to the surgical floor. Par le temps que Dave, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, et JJ arrivés à l'hôpital de la réceptionniste était prêt à prendre la parole à Hotch chirurgicale. Hotch followed her and the rest of the team followed him. Hotch la suivit et le reste de l'équipe de le suivre.

"I will let the Surgeon know that you're here. "Je vais laisser le médecin sait que vous êtes là. As soon as they are done working on her he will be out to talk to you." the receptionist said. Dès qu'ils sont fait de travail sur elle, il sera hors de parler de vous. "Le réceptionniste a dit.

Hotch nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down. Hotch hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une chaise et s'assit. Rossi and Morgan followed him and sat on either side of him. Rossi et Morgan le suivit et s'assit sur chaque côté de lui.

"Hotch, man what happened?" Morgan asked. "Hotch, l'homme ce qui s'est passé?" Morgan a demandé.

Hotch looked at him with pained eyes. Hotch le regarda avec des yeux douloureux. "I said some things I never should have said and Emily left while she was crying. "J'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais dit et Emily gauche alors qu'elle pleurait. She was pulling out of my driveway when she was hit by a speeding car." Elle se retirait de mon entrée quand elle a été frappée par un véhicule excès de vitesse. "

JJ and Garcia start crying and Morgan stands up to pull Garcia into his arms while Reid pulls JJ into his arms. JJ Garcia et commencer à pleurer et Morgan se lève pour tirer Garcia dans ses bras tandis que Reid tire JJ dans ses bras. Dave just sat beside Hotch making sure that he didn't try to do anything stupid. Dave vient s'asseoir à côté de Hotch de s'assurer qu'il n'a pas essayé de faire quelque chose de stupide. For four long hours the team sat in the surgical waiting room not moving or talking. Pendant quatre longues heures l'équipe assis dans la salle d'attente de chirurgie ne se déplacent pas ou de parler. They just waited for news about how Emily was doing. Ils ont juste attendu des nouvelles sur la façon dont Emily faisait. Hotch kept cursing himself in his mind. Hotch se maudissant gardé dans son esprit. How could he have been so damn stupid. Comment aurait-il été si sacrément stupide.

Finally a man in blue scrubs walks into the waiting room. Enfin un homme en bleu exfoliants entre dans la salle d'attente. "Anyone here for Emily Prentiss?" "Tout le monde ici pour Emily Prentiss?

Hotch jumps up and runs to him and says "I'm here for Emily." Hotch se lève et court vers lui et dit: «Je suis ici pour Emily.

The Doctor nods and says "I'm Doctor Colton and I operated on Emily. Le docteur hoche la tête et dit: «Je suis médecin et je Colton exploités sur Emily. She has several broken ribs. She broke her leg which I had to set and put two pins in. She has multiple lacerations to her face and both arms are broken. Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées. Elle s'est cassé la jambe que j'ai eu à définir et mettre deux épingles po Elle a de multiples lacérations au visage et deux bras cassés. I'm sorry to say that we were not able to save the baby that she was carrying." Je suis désolé de dire que nous n'étions pas en mesure de sauver le bébé qu'elle portait. "

Hotch paled and swayed on his feet but luckily Rossi and Morgan were there to help hold him up. Hotch pâlit et se balançaient à ses pieds, mais heureusement, Rossi et Morgan étaient là pour l'aider à tenir.

"She… She was pregnant?" Hotch finally managed to ask. «Elle ... Elle était enceinte?" Hotch a finalement réussi à poser.

Dr. Colton looked at him with sad eyes. M. Colton le regarda avec des yeux tristes. "Yes she was. "Oui, elle a été. She was about ten weeks along so she may not have known." Elle était environ dix semaines le long de sorte qu'elle peut ne pas avoir connu. "

Hotch shook his head. Hotch secoua la tête. "No she knew alright. "Non, elle savait bien. That's why she came by tonight. C'est pourquoi elle est venue ce soir. She said that we needed to talk." Elle a dit que nous avions besoin de parler. "

Hotch ran his hands through his hair not knowing what to do or say but finally came up with something. "Can I see her please?" Hotch passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ne sachant que faire ni que dire, mais est finalement arrivé à quelque chose. "Puis-je voir s'il vous plaît?"

Dr. Colton nodded his head. "She is in the recovery room now but she was coming around as I came out here to talk. M. Colton hocha la tête. "Elle est dans la salle de réveil maintenant, mais elle était à venir autour comme je suis venu ici pour parler. She will need to stay in the hospital for a while." Elle devra rester à l'hôpital pendant un certain temps. "

Hotch nodded and followed the Doctor. Hotch hocha la tête et suivit le docteur. He took a deep breath in when they reached the room that she was in. Dr. Colton pushed the door open and then stepped back to let Hotch pass by him. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre qu'elle a été po Dr Colton poussa la porte et puis s'effaça pour laisser passer Hotch par lui. Dr. Colton motioned for the Nurse to come out of the room which she did leaving Hotch alone with Emily. M. Colton signe à l'infirmière de sortir de la chambre qu'elle ne laissant seul avec Emily Hotch.

Hotch slowly walked over to where Emily was laying on the hospital bed. Hotch marcha lentement vers l'endroit où Emily a été couché sur le lit d'hôpital. "I'm so sorry Emily. God I'm so sorry." "Je suis tellement désolé Emily. Dieu, je suis tellement désolé."

Emily blinked her eyes and looked up at Hotch and whispered "Go away Hotch. Emily cligna des yeux et regarda Hotch et murmura «Va-t'en Hotch. You hurt me enough for one night. Vous me fait assez mal pour une nuit. I never want to see you again." Je ne veux jamais te revoir. "

Hotch's breath caught in his chest: "You don't mean that Emily. son souffle Hotch pris dans sa poitrine: «Vous ne signifie pas que Emily. I love you. Je t'aime. I truly do love you. Vraiment, je vous aime. Please listen to me." S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. "

Emily sighed and said "Hotch right now I can't deal with you. Emily soupira et dit "Hotch maintenant je ne peux pas traiter avec vous. I need time to heal. J'ai besoin de temps pour guérir. Just give me that please. Donnez-moi juste que s'il vous plaît. Just leave me alone to deal with the pain I'm in. I loved you Aaron and you ripped my heart out. Laisse-moi tranquille pour faire face à la douleur que je suis dedans, je vous aimais Aaron et vous déchiré mon cœur. Now until you know what it is exactly you want leave me alone. Maintenant que vous savez ce que c'est exactement que vous voulez me laisser seul. Right now I can't trust a word you say! À l'heure actuelle je ne peux pas faire confiance à un mot que vous dites! GET OUT!" GET OUT!

Hotch shook his head but left the room. Hotch secoua la tête, mais a quitté la salle. He knew that he would have to do something to make it up to her but he wasn't sure what. Il savait qu'il aurait à faire quelque chose pour faire d'elle mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que. He also knew that he couldn't live his life without her in it. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie sans elle en elle. But she has made up her mind and she doesn't want anything more to do with him. Mais elle a pris sa décision et elle ne veut pas plus rien à faire avec lui. What is he going to do? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? He was in shock and didn't know what if anything he could do. Il était sous le choc et ne savait pas ce que si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

A/N: Alright this is a one shot. A / N: Bon ce n'est un coup-ci. I hope that you guys enjoy it! J'espère que vous les gars en profiter! 


End file.
